


A Belated Birthday Treat

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated birthday party for Nami, ending in a bit of LawNaLu. Chapter 1 is fluff, but chapter 2 is lemons. MMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked countless times for LawNaLu, so here it is. 
> 
> Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me.

The Strawhat crew and the Heart Pirates were celebrating in the Aquarium Bar on board the Thousand Sunny.

They had been rewarded with vast amounts of money from King Rikku after he reclaimed his throne in Dressrosa. He admitted that it would never have been possible without the involvement of Luffy and Law. So, he kept enough to rebuild his kingdom, and gave the rest to the pirate captains. Most had belonged to Doflamingo anyway, and he didn't want to use money belonging to that man to return Dressrosa to its former glory.

Nami didn't want to waste a lot of belli on another celebration, not so soon after their banquet on Dressrosa, but she was overruled. There was only sixteen of them, but enough alcohol for thirty, and enough food for fifty. Barrels of rum, and demijohn's of sake filled the lawn deck. Platters of food covered the dinning table in the galley, one sent down to the aquarium bar every few minutes in the dumb-waiter.

Sanji and Jean Bart were frantically running the kitchen. All the other pirates, and the two samurai, were enjoying the party. The ship was noisy with music and laughter. Nami suddenly didn't mind that they had spent a lot belli. It was good to see her friends enjoying themselves, and enjoying life.

Robin sat around the main mast, laughing at Luffy, Chopper and Momonosuke fighting. Kin'emon was trying to split the trio up, but was only making it worse. Trafalgar Law and Bepo sat on the red bench, towards the back of the room, quietly observing Strawhat's antics. Law didn't look too amused, but he wasn't frowning either. Surely he was used to them now. Franky, Usopp and Brook were huddled together, in cahoots about something.

Shachi and Penguin were on the other side of the tank. They had their faces pressed against the glass, seemingly fascinated by its contents. Their cheeks were tinted pink through the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Their behaviour seemed rather odd considering that they live on a submarine. After observing them for a few minutes, Nami noticed that they weren't looking at the fish in the tank at all. Their eyes were peering through the glass, darting between herself and Robin. The pair often nudging one and other, and laughing like school boys.

Nami picked up her tankard and sat down with Zoro. They clashed their drinking vessels together, and then quickly emptied them with a sigh of satisfaction. Nami refilled both their cups straight away, had a couple of mouthfuls, then got up from her seat to grab some food.

Sanji had set aside a few plates that Luffy was forbidden to touch. Half the food on them was for Nami, he had made her special heart shaped sandwiches. The rest of the food was for Trafalgar Law since he was so adamant about not eating bread. Most of the food he had prepared for the party was sandwiches or meat, and everyone knew they would be lucky to even get a small share of the meat with Captain Carnivore around and his stretchy limbs.

Nami picked up a few sandwiches and sat back down with Zoro.

"Lining your stomach?" Zoro laughed.

Nami shook her in response while chewing on her food.

"What's up Nami, you not challenging me today?" The swordsman asked as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his green kimono.

"No, not tonight." She said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Aren't you the one who is meant to get drunk? We are sort of celebrating your birthday!" Zoro eyed her curiously.

"Maybe." She smiled.

Usopp, Franky and Brook interrupted everyone by jumping up on their seats.

"The last line of this limerick doesn't really fit, but it gives the song the focus we were aiming for." Brook announced, and the trio broke out into a very untraditional birthday song.

" _Nami the frightful, oh Nami the brave._

_It's not quite your birthday, but let's have a rave! ~_

_Let's sing lots of songs,_

_And stay up all night long._

_And eat food made by Sanji, your slave._

_._

_We don't care for your fist, even less for your boot._

_You've got a hot temper, and a strange love of fruit._

_You're sexy and sassy,_

_but also quite classy._

_Who cares! Get in your birthday suit!"_

The final lyric of their song earned Brook a sharp blow to the head. He stood before Nami as if expecting her to strip! Her face was beat red, her fist still clenched, Usopp and Franky cowered in fear. Brook should have expected her to break his bones. If asking to see her panties usually resulted in a physical punishment, then how did he expect she would react to him telling her to get naked?

Sanji and Jean saved him from a further beating as they entered with her birthday cake. It was a large orange chiffon cake, with a light layer of frosting, and mikan segments on top.

"Make a wish!" Luffy urged, as the cake was set down in front of her. Nami looked around at everyone before blowing the candles out. From seeing all their faces in the flickering light of the flames, Nami felt she that didn't need to wish for anything.

Everyone cheered as she cut the cake. Luffy grabbed her shoulders and shook her frantically in excitement. Nami quickly handed the knife back to Sanji before she accidentally stabbed someone with it, and asked him to divide it between everyone.

As the evening crept on, Luffy got more and more boisterous. He'd coaxed Bepo out of being his usually reserved self. It seemed that sticking chopsticks up your nose was a universal ice breaker. Those two, and Chopper, seemed to be having a competition of who could make the stupidest face, with chopsticks up their noses, of course.

It was strange how well the two crews got on. It was as if Shachi and Penguin had always known them. They danced with Franky and Usopp, and sung along to Brooks songs as if they'd heard them a hundred times.

Jean Bart was now bickering with her, Zoro and Sanji over their game of poker. He couldn't grasp how Nami kept winning.

Nico Robin was sat next to Law, and had been for a while. They seemed quite comfortable in each other's company. Their time together being the Caesar Exchange Team had obviously brought them closer.

The two samurai had retired for the evening.

* * *

The belated birthday party had run its course. Pirates lay on the floor and benches, asleep and unconscious. A number of them snoring softly.

Robin had decided moments ago that she was going bed. The sound of the door closing had awoken Luffy from his sleep, and he was now rummaging through the remainder of the food.

Nami turned her attention to Trafalgar Law then. The faint shadows under his eyes pointed to why the Surgeon of Death was still wide awake. It appeared that he was used to lack of sleep.

Nami was quite pissed off with him. Everyone had wished her a happy birthday. Everyone, except him. So, decided she was going to make him pay for it. She picked up her tankard of rum and went to join him.

"What were you and Robin talking about all night? This was meant to be a party, but both of you looked so serious!" Nami remarked as she stood in front of him.

"You." Law answered her. His gaze travelled up her body to meet hers.

Nami regarded him suspiciously for a moment.

"You still haven't wished me a happy birthday!" Nami informed their ally, trying to forget his last statement. She wore a frown, and a hand on her hip.

"Have I not?" Law replied. He picked up his drink and had a sip. His golden eyes peering up at Nami through his glass and beneath the rim of his hat. Her sassy pout made him suspect she was up to something, he just wasn't quite sure what just yet.

"You haven't bought me a gift, either." Nami purred as she sat down next to him and pressed herself against him.

"Why would I buy you anything?" Law asked, he turned his head slightly and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

Nami looked him over curiously, then placed her hand on the centre of his thigh and trailed it up to his hip.

Law didn't take his eyes off her. He knew now what she was up to, and he was looking forward to the consequences.

"Fine!" Nami huffed. She slumped back in her seat then, folding her arms across her chest.

The Surgeon of Death chuckled darkly at her actions. The rumours of her being an excellent pick pocket were true. If he wasn't concentrating on the wallet in his pocket, expecting her to take it, then he never would have known it was missing.

He held out his left hand, palm to the ceiling. "Hand it over." He told her confidently.

"Hand what over?" Nami asked, playing ignorant.

"Room"

Nami felt a strange sensation in her chest then. She had felt it before, but through the amount of alcohol she had drunk, she couldn't remember when.

She looked down at the plate of food in front of her. "LAW!" she shouted, and turned to where he was sat. Every one in the aquarium bar was too drunk to be awoken by her angry shout. "Change us back!" She demanded. Nami was horrified by being put in Luffy's body.

The smirk on Law's face only got bigger as he turned to Nami's body that was sat next to him, observing as the captain he had swapped her with was now examining her body. "Luffy, that's a hundred thousand berri you own me!" Nami shrieked in her captains voice, Luffy took no notice of her and cupped her breasts.

Nami got up from the seat around the mast, determined to stop Luffy's before she had to charge him any more for touching her body.

His body felt strange, Nami didn't know if it was because of his devil fruit or the amount of alcohol he had drank, but it certainly seemed more difficult to move.

"Stop it, Luffy!" Nami demanded. Her captain ignored her plea, so she pulled his hands from her body. It was embarrassing to see the aroused expression on her own face. Luffy clearly enjoyed touching himself in her body.

"Change us back. Now!" She fumed. Nami's face resembling the determined expression Luffy always had in the heat of battle.

"This is your present." Law laughed. He turned to watch Luffy again as he started exploring Nami's body for a second time.

Nami did the only thing she thought might force him to change them back. She climbed on Law's lap, straddling him, then turned his face to her and quickly kissed him.

Nami wasn't opposed to kissing Law, especially while she was in Luffy's body, but she imagined he would be. She smiled triumphantly to herself, knowing that she had won this round and expected to be put back in her own body any second. She was just about to break the seal of their lips when Law returned her kiss, much to her surprise.

She pushed him away in disbelief. There was confidence and fearlessness in Law's eyes. His hands gripped Luffy's buttocks and pulled his body further on to his lap. Nami couldn't believe what was happening. She tried to get Luffy's attention but he was to preoccupied with being in her body to notice what was happening to his own.

Law leant forward and kissed her passionately. Hot flashes of his tongue ignited her senses. Nami was suddenly aware of how a man's arousal felt as the shorts Luffy was wearing became very constricting.

She pulled away from their kiss, scrambled off Law's lap, and fell to the floor. Law rubbed the sole of his shoe against her crotch. He wanted to make sure she knew he was aware of how aroused she was from their kiss. There was no way she could hide it being in Luffy's body.

Law stared down at her, the victorious smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth utterly pissed her off. Before she could get up to hit him Law swapped her position with an empty tankard at the far side of the room.

He turned his attention to Luffy again, who was thoroughly enjoying exploring Nami body. Luffy's hands were still on her breasts, but when Law moved to grab one, Luffy unzipped her shorts.

Law turned to look up at Nami then, who angry at still being in Luffy's body. He enjoyed the angry expression on Luffy's face as she watched Law give her breast a gentle squeeze. She was running almost comically towards them in her captains body. Law transported her again to the other side of the room again.

When Law looked back, Luffy's hand was down her shorts, her cheeks pink from more than just the alcohol.

Law scooped up the legs of Nami's body and brought them over his knees. The man in her body stared up at him then quizzically. Law was ruining his fun.

Law leant in closer, he could hear the actual woman in Luffy's body shout something to them, but he ignored it.

"Tora-o, what are you doing?" The man from within Nami asked.

"Shh!" He said as he continued to close the distance between them.

Law quickly generated his _room_ and switched them back. His lips immediately slammed into Nami's. She instinctively kissed him back, finally able to properly enjoy his touch, but Nami quickly came to her senses and removed her hand from her shorts to push him away. Law grabbed her wrist and sucked her fingers while he stared down at her. His other hand was lightly trailing up her leg, causing a shiver to run through her body.

She turned to look at Luffy then, he was rubbing his own hardened length through his jeans. "You both own me for this!" Nami burst out in embarrassment. She wasn't sure if she should have enjoyed that kiss, or if he was just teasing her for his own sadistic amusement.

She got up from beneath Law and exited the Aquarium Bar. She certainly wasn't tired, so she made her was to the library to cool down, and clear her head.

Luffy watched her leave. His usual childish, dumb struck expression not visible on his face.

Law transported himself to the crow's nest before Nami even left the room. He watched as she entered the library and slowly turned the lights on before sitting at her desk.

He wasn't finished with her yet.


	2. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, and all its awesome characters!

Nami sat at her desk, angry and frustrated. She hated that Law had got the better her. Their kiss had turned her on, which was blatantly obvious while she was in Luffy's body, and Law made a point of acknowledging that.  
  
Her body ached for attention, and she was positive it wasn't solely from the touch of her ally. She looked at her hand then, remembering Trafalgar Law sucking her fingers, because Luffy was touching himself when he was in her body.  
  
She found it odd that that didn't bother her. She supposed that she definitely didn't find her captain unattractive. Sure, she wanted to wring his neck half the time, and the chopsticks up his nose was a definite turn off, but the other side to him wasn't. The serious Luffy. The strong, protective, persistent Luffy, he was another story entirely.  
  
Nami also reminded herself that Luffy was instinctive and animalistic. Sex, for him, was surely just a natural, yet fleeting desire. It didn't hold any kind of romantic meaning, and what happened earlier would soon be forgotten, and certainly wouldn't change the dynamic of the crew. 'If he's hunger, then he eats.' She told herself. She had nothing to be concerned about, except how she might get money out of him for embarrassing her.  
  
She knew sleep would elude her for a while yet, so she got up from her desk to go to the bathroom. Nami decided that after what had happened downstairs, it would be best to wash her hands before she continued work on the map at her desk.  
  
As she got a couple of paces from her desk, a strange sensation fell upon her. Then, Trafalgar Law appeared just inside the library, and made his way towards the ladder that led up to the bathhouse.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Nami was excited at the sight of him, but she disguised it with anger.  
  
"No need to be like that, Nami-ya." Law purred, hiding his eyes beneath the peak of his hat. "I'm just here to make you beg for that birthday gift." He informed her, lifting his head to examine her expression.  
  
Nami felt her cheeks and ears flush at his words. She wasn't sure what stirred her further. Was it the alcohol, the sound of his smoky voice, or what it promised? Perhaps it was a mixture of everything.  
  
The orange haired woman slowly moved away from her ally. Her fingers brushing over the surface of her desk, an excited and teasing smile adorned her lips, while a hungry fire burned behind her eyes. When her back pressed against the bookshelves behind her, a smirk pulled at the corners of the Dark Doctors mouth.  
  
He used his ability to extinguish the lights around the library. The blue hour before dawn made for adequate lighting for their intimate encounter.  
  
Law placed his hat on the centre table, and dropped his coat to the floor as he slowly stepped towards the object of his desire. His eyes trailed up her long bare legs, over the curve of her hips. He planned to have his hands and mouth do the same at some point before sun rise.  
  
The navigator kept her gaze on his face. She bit down on her bottom lip, loving his expression as his eyes travelled up her body, lingering on the swell of her breasts before finally meeting her eyes again, and returning her lust filled stare.  
  
His attention was briefly drawn to her left as her fingers were trying to push away the map she'd been recently working on. He knew then that she obviously had her desk in mind for whatever they were about to get up to.  
  
Nami reached up and placed her hand flat against his chest. Law raised an eyebrow at her, quizzically. He could see in her face that she wanted him, her hooded hazy eyes gave her away, so why was she halting his advance? He was just about to push her hand aside when her fingers clenched around the fabric of his yellow sweater, and she dragged him towards her.  
  
Though he'd only seen it a couple of times, he loved the pushy side to his allies navigator. And he would also love to see the bold woman submit to him.  
  
Law's hands cupped Nami's ass in the same moment his lips slammed into hers. Their feverish kiss was unbroken as he lifted her up, pressing his body firmly against hers, and pinning her to the bookshelf. Nami wrapped one leg around his waist, and the other found the bench for support. She buried her hands in his hair, a low moan escaping her lips as his slick tongue danced across hers.  
  
"I've waited weeks for this." The Surgeon of Death breathed against his allies skin as he moved to suck and kiss at her neck.  
  
She shuddered at his touch, her hands tightening their grip in his hair so she could force his head back and get his lips against hers again. Nami rolled her hips against him. A hungry groan rumbled deep in his throat and he roughly grabbed one of her breasts and crushed himself against her. Nami squirmed and squealed at his impatient actions, but was quickly silenced as his tongue ravished hers.  
  
A fiery liquid pooled between her legs. Her body craved the Dark Doctor, and every hard inch of him that was slowly thrusting against her, driving her crazy with heady desire. If he was set on having her beg for him, then she would certainly deign if it meant she could have what she needed.  
  
Law quickly broke away from the their kiss in agony. Four fingers and a thumb buried themselves in his right shoulder, and painfully turned him around. A fist instantly met with his left cheek, causing him to drop Nami, and sending him flying against the green curved bench that encircled the library.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my navigator?" The Strawhat captain fumed. After their body switch earlier, Luffy suddenly had a strong physical desire for her now.  
  
"Luffy, it's okay!" Nami insisted through some heavy pants, as she picked herself up off the floor, then dusted herself down.  
  
"No it isn't!" Her captain demanded. He stretched out his arm and coiled it around Nami, pulling her to him, pressing her body against his hip, and away from Trafalgar Law.  
  
The Surgeon of Death chuckled at Luffy's childish action. It felt like he was trying to hog all the toys, and keep them out of Law's reach. "That won't really work against me, you know?" Law reminded him. He straightened himself to sit up on the bench while rubbing his cheek. Luffy may have hit him without his haki, but it still hurt like hell.  
  
Luffy continued to glare at him, so Law decided to prove his point. He generated his room, and in the blink of an eye Nami was in his arms again, lay on his lap with her legs stretched out on to the seat next to him.  
  
She looked up at Law when his right hand moved to her left hip, and his left arm around her back changed position slightly to get a firmer hold on her. Nami's eyes instinctively found to his, but Law continued to scowl at Luffy, relentlessly.  
  
His stare was metallic in almost every sense. Law's cold aurous eyes were fixed on his enemy, poised dangerously straight at his target like a gilded sword, adamantly guarding what he wanted.  
  
Her gaze travelled from his eyes to follow the outline of his messy dark hair, and down the scruffy sideburns that framed his face. The glint of his gold earrings briefly caught her attention before she continued to admire his features. His strong jawline directed her eyes back towards his lips, which were just beginning to curl into a smirk as Luffy cracked his knuckles and began to growl.  
  
"This is ridiculous,-" Nami began, but was cut off as Law quickly slammed his lips against hers.  
  
"No." She ordered, and pushed Law away. She could hear Luffy seething, and didn't want the alliance to be ruined because of her. "This isn't happening. You are not going to fight because of me. And I'm certainly not going to choose between the two of you. So, please let me up, Tora-o."  
  
The Surgeon of Death relented then, he knew he had to. "Then don't choose." Law said, and his lips found hers again, but a little less aggressively this time.  
  
Law knew Luffy would not let him have Nami. Not now. Not if he wanted her. So, without breaking the seal of his lips against Nami's, Law looked in the direction of his ally, and motioned for him to join them.  
  
Luffy stepped forward, and when he disappeared out of Law's field of vision, he turned his full attention to the woman in his arms, who was kissing his amorously. Her tongue dipping between his lips to massage his, trying to take control while his focus was elsewhere.  
  
Law growled in frustration as one of her hands fisted into his messy hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Her assertiveness helped in quickly escalating his arousal. He felt his cheeks and body begin warm, his extremities tingled as her tongue moved against his. He definitely wanted to see more of the pushy side to her, but he knew it wouldn't happen tonight, not with the situation they were in. Law used his tongue to force Nami's back to where it belonged, his slick muscle quickly followed after hers, causing her to moan with pleasure, and help her forget about any conflict between Luffy and himself.  
  
Law's right hand moved from off her hip, his fingers grazed the skin at her waist, sending a faint shiver through her body, as they travelled up to gently knead her left breast. She squirmed in his lap, arching her back to grant him better access to her chest, and slowly gyrating her hips. Law shifted his position slightly to allow his growing erection a little more room, and to make sure her rotating hips rubbed against him perfectly.  
  
His mind began to go blank as he bucked against her. A hot, tight sensation began to grow in his lower abdomen, and his cock pulsed, desperate to be inside her.  
  
Nami suddenly gasped, and halted all movement when another pair of hands glided over her thighs, and began to unzip her shorts. She managed to break free from Law's hypnotic kiss to look upon her captain, and drink in his hungry expression.  
  
She involuntarily clenched her pelvic floor muscles as a result of his blistering stare. He had that same look of persistence in his eyes that she saw when he faced Arlong, and when he chased after Enel to bring her back. He looked determined, and passionate. His expression scared her a little bit, but it also turned her on. How could these two insanely powerful men be so intent on pleasuring her?  
  
Nami's eyes must have only met with her captain's for a moment, but if felt more like five minutes. A very intense five minutes, and Law was greatly dissatisfied with the lack of friction and affection. He quickly released her breast to force her to look upon him again.  
  
Law watched her expression as his hand crept back beneath her shirt, and under her bra. She mewled and wiggled her hips when he pinched her nipple. In that moment, Luffy looped his arms around both her thighs, and gently tugged her out of Law's lap so he could free her of her shorts. The motion caused Law to groan as her hip brushed across his pulsing erection, causing him to ache even more at the loss of her touch.  
  
A moment later and she was naked from the waist down, exposed to the hungry eyes of both captains. Law looked for only a second before his mouth was on hers again, and his fingers continued to play with her nipple, pinching and pulling until it was stiff, and she was moaning. Then, he moved to tease the other.  
  
Nami slowly broke from their kiss to sit up straight. Law immediately leant forward, and moved her hair to kiss the back of neck.  
  
She closed her eyes and hummed at the warm sensations both captains were sending through her body. She took a moment to enjoy the touch of Luffy's rough hands on her skin. He explored her legs, first with his fingers, then softly with his mouth. He trailed gentle kisses slowly from her feet and ankles, all the way up to her thighs.  
  
Nami turned to incline her body towards Law, creating just enough room to squeeze her arm between their bodied so she could tease Law's cock through his constricting jeans.  
  
"Shit, Nami-ya." He choked out against her skin. Law pressed himself into the palm of her hand that rubbed against the line of his erection. He continued to knead her breasts while his left hand fisted into her silky orange hair, so he could taste her lips again.  
  
Nami jolted, and moaned into Law's mouth as Luffy's calloused thumbs pushed apart her folds, and he slid a finger inside her. Nami instinctively bucked against her captains fingers, increasing the heat he sent coursing through her body with such a simple penetration. She broke away from Law's lips when Luffy suddenly added a second finger, and coiled them together inside her.  
  
"Ah, Luffy!" She moaned through ragged pants. The blistering heat had her gasping for breath, and moving vigorously against her captains helical digits which were pumping in and out of her.  
  
Once again, Law was dissatisfied with loss of affection, which turned to anger when he saw Luffy was unbuttoning his shorts. 'You're not having all the fun.' Law internally promised the other captain. The second Luffy was free of his clothes, Law moved from behind Nami, and got up to escort him to the library's central desk. He urged the fellow captain to sit down, then beckoned Nami over to them.  
  
Both captain ogled her as she sauntered towards them. Her gait was hypnotic, neither Law or Luffy could move a muscle, they were mesmerised by the curves of her body. Luffy wasn't sure he even managed to blink as he watched her lifting her top over her head, then unfastening her bra and discarding it to the floor.  
  
He stared as Nami knelt down in front of him and took his penis in her hand. She slowly began to stroke him, then took a hot, wet, and excruciating slow lick of his length. "Nami." Luffy moaned in a tone he himself had never heard before.  
  
Her captains needy voice urged her to take a film hold of his dick, and keep him still while she teased him by sucking and lapping at his tip.  
  
By this time, Law had positioned himself behind Nami. He had freed his neglected cock from his jeans, then bent down to wrap an arm around Nami's waist. With one hand on her back, he guided her to her feet, forcing her forward so she could continue to pleasure her captain.  
  
Luffy growled with need as the movement stretched his dick in the most satisfying way. He forced his eyes shut and lay back on the table. Concentrating on the hot, electric sensations that surged through his body while his navigator sucked at his length.  
  
Law gently kicked Nami's ankles apart, grabbed her hips, then groaned loudly as he buried himself inside her. Luffy's dick muffled the squeal that tried to escape her lips, but she soon pushed back against him, squeezing her walls around him, and urging him to fuck her.  
  
He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, low curses and moans escaped his lips everytime he was completely inside her.  
  
Law leant forward over Nami, and as his arm snaked around her waist, he felt her abdominal muscles contract. He knew she was close to her orgasm, so he lowered his hand so his fingers could rub against her clit while he pounded into her relentlessly. His other hand was on her shoulder, forcing her body in his direction to steady her as she rubbed and sucked at her captain.  
  
Luffy opened his eyes then. He watched the rise and fall of Nami's head, staring intensely at the spot where his dick disappeared inside his navigators hot mouth, and concentrating on the blinding pleasure she sent burning through his body. He knew he was close. He could feel the coil in his groin grow tighter and tighter. Luffy knew is wouldn't be long until that tension was released.  
  
Nami's mind went blank when Law tugged at her shoulder, angling her body so his cock pressed perfectly inside her. A cry tore from her lips, releasing her captain from her mouth, as Law repeatedly hit the same tantalising spot.  
  
Luffy's hot seed split over his taut abdomen, and he panted with pleasure and exhaustion. He watched Nami's expression as Law continued to bury himself inside her.  
  
"Faster." Nami instructed. Her voice was throaty, and thick with arousal, and Law was happy to comply.  
  
She used her hands to brace herself over Luffy as Law thrust into her, bringing them both to completion. She moaned loudly as her orgasm erupted, shuddering as Law continued to pound into her. He pulled Nami tightly towards him, and held her there to support her weight.  
  
Though her mind was hazy, Nami was still grateful to him as she felt like her bones had liquefied, and she really didn't have the strength to hold herself up any longer.  
  
Her quivering walls coaxed him into release. The Surgeon of Death spilt his seed within her, then after a few more thrusts he halted to rest inside her.  
  
All three stayed like that for a moment. They remained silent as they each caught their breath, and their strength returned to them.  
  
Nami was the first to move. She quickly put her clothes back on, then gave a quick, yet gratified glance at both the exhausted captains, and made her way up the ladder to the bathhouse to clean up.  
  
Law watched as she ascended, still unsure whether he had finished with her for the night or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to anyone who really wanted some hardcore LawLu action. I don't mind some yaoi fanart, it really doesn't offend me, but I prefer hetro ship, and I'm not really too comfortable with writing yaoi (maybe one day). And! I'm too much off a fangirl of both Law and Luffy and didn't want to decide for them who would top, and who would bottom. 
> 
> I lie, I did think about it far too much, and decided that because Luffy is made of rubber, Law would insist that he would be seme and Luffy would be uke. Anatomically, it'd just make more sense. I still didn't feel comfortable enough to write it. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I totally wished I was just writing LawNa, and I'm sure that was pretty obvious. Sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was totally more LawNa than anything else. But it was also a bit LawLu (even if it was Nami in Luffy's body.)
> 
> This chapter was a bit more playful and light for anyone who wanted a bit more of a fluff filled fic, the next chapter will be a total lemon! 
> 
> I hope people enjoyed this anyway, and that the Nami/Luffy switch came across okay …


End file.
